Bits and Pieces
by crunchmunch211
Summary: Koyama Arisu comes from our world and somehow gets into Konoha. Her story unravelled through a series of drabbles. OC character in Konoha.
1. I Knew

I came to Konoha knowing that I may have been regarded a spy. I came to Konoha deciding to tell the truth. I came to Konoha knowing that I was originally from Earth.

And I came to Konoha thinking that maybe all their tragedies wouldn't have to happen.

I remember that when I came to Konoha, Ibiki threw me in his interrogation room and I almost died.


	2. Conviction

When I first met Tsunade, there was a lot of incessant shouting in my ears. I had thought it through while I was with Ibiki that I might as well not be afraid. I tried to find to show that I knew the past, present and future from the back of my head without giving too much away.

She asked me to tell her about the future and I told her about her choice of Tenzou for taming the fox when Naruto came back.

Her sudden shocked face was released with a sigh—the 'I shall concede' sigh that she would give Naruto. She assigned an ANBU to watch me.

I think she saw the smile on my face when I recognized that the man was Yama—I mean Tenzou, under that mask.


	3. 010992

"Hey Tenzou? What's your real name?" I asked, grinning from ear to ear. Internally, I was so happy that I got someone that I had knew was fairly nice and had a cute personality.

But that didn't mean that he acted as the man I knew-stupid sense of duty with his ANBU gear on. His silence just irritated me.

"I know what you look like and your past—do you want me to go and say your entire profile right now?"

Silence.

"Name known as Tenzou. Future name of Yamato-taichou for Team Kakashi. Was taken by Oorachimaru and was the lone survivor among 60 subjects—he had tried to put the 1st Hokages DNA into them. Chakra type known as 'wood'; a combination of 'earth' and 'water.' Ninja registration: 010992 and your blood type is A. Your weight is—"

"Tell me something I don't already know."

My face brightened.

His face did too four years later when Tsunade gave him his new name.


	4. Water Chakra Types

When I first met Kakashi, he was reading on a tree—his body slouched and one dark coal eye staring lazily at an orange book. I practically gushed when I saw him—after all he was my childhood crush. His back perked up only slightly when I suddenly called out to him.

"Do you know something about ninjas with water chakra types, Kakashi?"

"No."

"Well, I'll tell you then. One day, they're going to take over the world."

"…Right." He continues reading his Icha Icha Novel, but I could almost make out a crease in his eyes. Laughing, I called out, "Do you even know me?"

"No." I burst out in hysterics.

"My name's Koyama Arisu!"

"You're one strange kid, kid."

"I'm not! I'm 22!"

He fell off the tree.


	5. Ninja 101: Lesson 1

**Ninja 101: Number 1**

It was the worst day of my life. Theory-wise, I knew everything from head to toe. But practical was an entirely other story. In fact, it was probably a few volumes and encyclopedias later. The sweat practically trickled down my face like rainwater as I gasped for air, which sounds were similar to wheezes and coughs. We were only on stamina—maneuvering chakra was beyond this galaxy and space.

And what was the worst of all wasn't the feeling of wanting to drop and die right there; it was that Tenzou almost looked at me with a face with disgust, then pity.

I felt like crying—I had to show him that I was weak; I couldn't train without him because Tsunade was still suspicious of me and I couldn't ask anyone else for help. Sometimes I joked with him, "So this is how Gai and Lee feel, huh?" The next few months, I did more stretches, ran more miles, felt so focused than I had ever had in my life. It was almost like being an animal with only one aim and goal in your mind.

"Strength."


	6. Sakura and?

**_Saku**

When I first met Sakura, my first instinct was to give her a bunch of books of fan fiction.

I think she has avoided almost every single man she knows right now.


	7. Chapter 7: Team 7 and Heaven

**Heaven**

I've always wanted to know if Kakashi was ever truly happy. His father died and he saw the dead body—sword inside with the man's hand clutched around it. He had seen him commit suicide and just, **die** when he was a child. He was in war and lost his best friend, swore to protect Rin and preserve Obito's dying wishes but couldn't, and lost his teacher, Minato.

He never let go of his past—visiting the shrine everyday and deliberately being late because of Obito. Simply put, if you looked hard enough, you could tell that he was a man that had a lot under that mask of his.

So when I was assigned to a mission with Team 7, I figured I'd go and find out.

"Hey Kakashi," I bent down to sit with him; always there, yet on the sidelines—the rest were playing around at their campsite nearby and he was sitting on a tree, reading and away from the action, as usual. He didn't give a reply but I figured he was listening.

"Do you know what the number seven stands for?" Yet again, no reply. I glanced over and saw him still glued onto his book. How did he read when it was so dark? I looked up to the moon.

"It stands for heaven."

Again, nothing. We sat there for a long time, in silence, until I finally spoke, again.

"Neh, Kakashi, don't you think that all of them are watching you right now?"

He didn't flinch, nor moved so much as a muscle—maybe he didn't get it but I bet he did because after a few minutes and frog croaks past, he said, "Yeah…" He didn't look up, look at me or do anything dramatic—he just spoke while reading.

I smiled, he continued reading his book.


	8. Prisoner

**Prisoner**

When Neji had held me captive in the Hyuuga household, I decided to talk to him.

"So you really think I was trying to kidnap Lady Hinata?"

"…"

"You're really cute you know."

"…"

"Over-protectiveness is a sign of love."

"It is my duty to protect Lady Hinata and this is why you are my prisoner."

"Please Neji, I know past, present and future. I have worldly knowledge, why would I need kekki genkai?" He only made his usual 'Tch' and I decided to play a little game with this man.

"By the way, I found that time Gai-sensei had carried Kakashi from Suna after that long mission saving the Kazekage, very amusing. In the end did Lee—"

He let me off after that.


	9. Ninja 101: Lesson 2

**Ninja 101: Number 2**

When I finally was able to run around Konoha 6 times, Tenzou decided I could move on to teach me about using chakra. The moment I could even use a spark of chakra, I begged him to give me that piece of paper that determined chakra types.

It spilled water.

I grinned so obnoxiously and didn't pay attention for the rest of the day.

Tenzou shouted, "Arisu! What's so great to be happy for? Even I'm a water chakra type!"

Smirking, I decided to go with a cool and casual approach.

"Know something Tenzou?"

"No but if I do will you pay attention?"

"Yes."

"So? What is it? Hurry up."

"_Water chakra types—they're going to rule the world one day."_

He gave me a look of confusion, then a sigh and muttered something about future foresight removing sanity from a person. But I learned how to walk on a tree and water and I'm pretty sure that that wasn't sane. At least for my standards.


	10. Chess

**Chess**

When I first met Shikarmaru, it was because he and I were put together in for strategy planning. Apparently everyone thought that I knew _everything. _So I gave whatever input I could.

After the meeting, Shikamaru asked to play shogi with me. I taught him how to play chess instead. After the game, he murmured, _"no wonder you had such different opinions…"_

I rolled my eyes but secretly chucked in my mind. _This kid really analyzed everything, didn't he?_


	11. 158 cm

**Height**

"You know what I can't stand, Sakura?" I really, really hated how this world worked.

"Um no, Arisu-san," her face full of puzzlement.

"ThisworldistooperfectIcan'tstandit."

"That's not true! We are hardly perfect, we fight and are ninjas and kill how is that perf—"

"Everyone's bodies is so _**ideal**_ I want to throw a chair at something. You grow to an ideal height and have no pimples or have to shave I mean look at those legs! But I'm 22 and I'm 158 and you're sixteen and you're 161. How in the world is this fair? Sakura, I hate this world. It's too perfect and Naruto's 166 by now gosh I can't be taller than anyone can I? I bet even that squirt Konohamaru will grow to be taller than—"

"Naruto's 166cm?" She asked, shocked.

I decided I needed to buy pumps.


	12. Janken

**Janken**

I only needed to see their green jumpsuits to burst out in laughter. There you had it folks, Team Gai in the flesh. Gai, Lee, Neji and TenTen were reporting to the Hokage after their mission as I was helping organize mission reports.

Strange stares came from the four. Tsunade probably had already guessed why I had laughed—the dynamic duo was already made clear to me.

"Gai, do you want to play a game of janken?"

All of them gave shocked faces when Gai finally said, "KAKASHI! MY ETERNAL RIVAL! YOU ARE SO HIP AND COOL! YOUR SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH HAS BEEN TRANSLATED INTO TRANSFORMING INTO A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN. LET'S GO FOR EATING CONTEST!" And then the classic thumbs up and ka-ching smile.

I rolled around the floor, laughing hysterically.


	13. Ninja 101: Lesson 3

**Ninja 101: Number 3**

"Okay Tenzou-sempai, what's Ninja 101 number three?" I sighed; _a hundred and one _things to learn? I had asked him if he had really meant the whole '101' and he sat there in disbelief, replying, "Of course!"

"Number three: Intelligence." I blinked at him.

"There, we're done. I'm done teaching you."

"What?" I was so confused, not able to think. "Didn't you just say there were 101 things to learn?"

"And probably another thousand more but it boils down to strength, chakra and intelligence."

Probably the only time he ever got me. But I simply smirked and said, "Got that from Kakashi didn't you?"

There was a tinge of red on his ears.


End file.
